


There's This Guy

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Though, I've gotta say, there's this guy in my World Lit class and he's got the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's This Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://deanlovescasbutt.tumblr.com/post/46045969665/destielintheimpala-destiel-college-au-where) tumblr post.

 “Thanks for dinner, Cas,” Dean said quietly. “It was great.” 

“Hey, anytime.” Cas drank the last bit of wine in his glass. “You want to hang out a bit? Watch a movie or something?” 

Dean smiled. “Yeah. That'd be awesome.” They moved to the living room, leaving their dishes on the table for the time being and sat on the couch. Cas curled one leg up underneath him, bending his other knee and wrapping one arm around it, resting the other arm along the back of the couch. Dean curled both of his legs underneath himself. 

“How're your classes going?” Cas asked. 

Dean shrugged. “Okay, I guess. Nothing terribly interesting this semester. Though, I've gotta say, there's this guy in my World Lit class and he's got the most incredible blue eyes I've ever seen.” He winked. 

“Hmm, is that so? Who is this guy, I'm incredibly jealous that he's getting so much of your attention,” Cas laughed. Dean grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Cas'. It was slow at first, almost chaste, but it wasn't long before Dean's tongue was sliding along Cas' lower lip, begging for entry. Cas obliged, his lips parting slightly as his own tongue slid along Dean's and he nipped lightly at Dean's upper lip. Dean's hand came up to the back of Cas' head, fingers trailing through his hair as Dean tried to find purchase in the short strands. Tangling his fingers there, he brought his other hand up to cup Cas' cheek lightly as he continued to explore Cas' mouth with his tongue. Cas' hands were trailing along Dean's body, sliding over his shoulders, back, and arms wherever he could reach. Dean dropped his hand from Cas' cheek and slid it around his waist, tugging Cas closer to him as their kisses began to intensify. 

They broke apart a few minutes later, their foreheads resting against each other for a moment as they both regained their breath. 

“You're so fucking amazing,” Dean said quietly, a small smile on his face. 

“Says you,” Cas replied, one hand still trailing along Dean's forearm. Dean placed another small kiss on Cas' lips before moving to whisper in his ear. 

“I want you,” he said, his lips brushing against Cas' heated skin. Cas pulled back slightly, a small smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I know that you haven't...before,” 

Dean nodded. “I am.” Cas leaned forward and kissed him again, a light brush against Dean's lips, before grabbing his hand. 

“Come on,” he said, his voice a hair rougher than usual as he tugged on Dean's hand to lead him to the bedroom. 

When they got there, Dean sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious and unsure of himself. Cas unbuttoned and peeled off his plaid shirt, tossing it to the side before stepping towards the edge of the bed and pushing Dean over, encouraging him to lay his head on the pillow. Dean ran his fingers along the toned planes of Cas' chest. 

“God you're gorgeous,” he said. Cas chuckled slightly self-consciously before bending to kiss Dean softly once on the lips and then moving down his jaw and neck, pausing to suck at the join between his neck and shoulder. Dean's eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and he felt Cas' hands begin to work at the buttons of his own shirt. He made quick work of them and pulled back slightly, tugging Dean forward so that he could slide his shirt off. Tossing it to the side, he bent his head again to kiss along Dean's clavicle, biting lightly at the bone. Dean made a soft noise that was definitely not a whimper at the sharp bite, and Cas laved his tongue lightly over the spot before continuing his way down Dean's chest. He sucked gently at each of Dean's nipples in turn, and the sound Dean made this time was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. 

Cas huffed out a light laugh. “God I'm glad Balthazar's gone for the weekend,” he said softly, his lips brushing Dean's skin. “You're a noisy one. I love it.” 

Dean laughed. “Can't help it,” he said. 

“Good,” Cas replied. He continued his way down Dean's chest until he reached his stomach, teasing along the waistband of Dean's jeans with his tongue. Dean groaned as his hips lifted.

“My god you're a tease,” he grunted. Cas nipped lightly at the skin of Dean's stomach in response before bringing his hands up to deftly unbutton the other man's jeans, pulling them down and off of him quickly. Dean's cock was hard in his dark blue briefs, a damp spot already forming at the front of them. Cas cupped him lightly through the underwear before beginning to mouth at the clothed shaft. Dean gasped loudly, using all of his willpower not to thrust his hips up again. 

“So responsive...” Cas muttered, running his tongue along Dean's cock through his underwear. Dean moaned and began to shove them down, hooking his thumbs over the elastic waist. Cas brought his hands up to bat Dean's away. “Shh, Dean,” he said. “Patience.” Another needy groan erupted from Dean and Cas finally took pity on him, pulling down his underwear and tossing them aside. Bending down again, he placed a soft kiss to the tip of Dean's erection. 

“You've got such a pretty cock, Dean,” Cas said softly. “I knew you would. I've been thinking about it since our first date, you know that?” He kissed it again, trailing soft kisses down the shaft. “Been thinking about what it would look like, taste like,” he licked a stripe up the underside of Dean's cock. “What it would feel like in my mouth,” he enveloped the head of Dean's erection in his mouth, sucking hard for a moment and tonguing along the slit before letting it slide out wetly, a string of precome sticking to his slightly chapped lips, “in my hand,” he continued, wrapping his hand around Dean and giving his dick a few experimental strokes. He slid back up Dean's body slowly and bent to kiss him on the lips again. 

“But it's so much better than I could have imagined, Dean,” he said softly before sitting up to remove his own pants and boxer briefs. “You're so gorgeous it's practically criminal.” He tossed the clothes to the side before laying on top of Dean, his own erection pressing into Dean's. He gasped as they rubbed against one another, and kissed Dean hard. 

Dean whimpered. “God, Cas,” he said, tipping his head back briefly. “God, I need more. Please.” Cas leaned over and reached into an already-open drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. Dean's breathing sped up when he saw it. “Ugh, yes. Please, Cas,” he said, his voice needy. Cas flipped open the bottle and shook some of the liquid out onto his fingers, spreading it out liberally before bringing his hand down and teasing around the edges of Dean's hole with his index finger. When he pressed the tip inward, Dean gasped and gripped at the sheets. The finger slid in slightly easier than Cas was expecting. Dean felt Cas pause for a second and he chuckled. 

“Been...practicing,” he said, unable to think of a better word. “Fingered myself at night a few times while I was getting off...thinking about you, your fingers...your cock...wanting you,” he murmured. Cas felt his cock jump at Dean's admission. 

“You never fail to surprise me, Dean,” he said, slowly adding a second finger to join the first. He alternated between sliding his fingers in and out and scissoring them, opening Dean up carefully. It wasn't long before Dean was gasping and asking for more, and Cas was happy to oblige, sliding in a third finger and moving them rapidly in and out of Dean, bringing his other hand up to stroke his balls. 

“Ohh, fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Fuck me, please. I'm ready. Please.” Cas thrust his fingers a few more times before sliding them out slowly, causing Dean to moan at the loss. He bent down and kissed Dean's neck before leaning into the same drawer as before and pulling out a small foil packet. He ripped it open and carefully rolled the condom on before adding liberal amounts of lube. He held his cock in one hand, positioning it carefully at Dean's entrance before taking one of Dean's hands in his own free one. Their fingers tangled together as Cas slowly began to press into Dean, who gasped at the pressure despite the more than adequate job Cas had done of opening him up. Cas moved slowly but steadily, moving forward until he was completely sheathed within Dean and then he paused, allowing Dean to grow accustomed to the new feeling of fullness. He brought his other hand up to hold Dean's and lay forward, stretching their hands up above Dean's head. 

“Move,” Dean said softly. “Please. I'm ready.” 

Cas couldn't resist an invitation like that. He began to thrust slowly in and out of Dean, their legs tangling together. He dropped soft kisses along Dean's jaw, neck, and collarbone before letting out a soft breath. 

“God, Dean, you feel amazing.” 

Dean was beyond words. His eyes had drifted shut and he let out soft moans with each of Cas' thrusts. Cas let go of one of Dean's hands to trail along Dean's cheekbone. 

“Come back to me, Dean,” he whispered. “Stay with me.” Dean's eyes opened slowly and met Cas'. “There we go,” Cas said. He trailed his hand along Dean's chest and sat up just slightly to give himself room to wrap his hand around Dean's cock, stroking him in time with Cas' thrusts. It wasn't long before Dean was gasping and thrusting his hips against Cas'. 

“Cas...” he moaned. “I'm not gonna last much longer.” 

Cas began to speed up his thrusts. “That's okay, Dean. Come on. Come for me.” He bent down and pressed his lips to Dean's ear. “Come for me, Dean. Please.” 

With a shout, Dean flew over the edge, coming hard over Cas' fist and onto his own chest. Cas continued to stroke him through his orgasm, lifting his hand to his own mouth when Dean's cock had stopped pulsing to lick the come from his fingers as he continued thrusting into Dean. The combination of the feeling of Dean's orgasm combined with the taste of his come sent Cas over the edge as well and it took only a few thrusts before he was coming hard, Dean's name on his lips. 

When it passed, he lay against Dean's chest for a moment, enjoying the feel of Dean's hands rubbing slow circles on his back. He gripped the base of his softening cock and slid carefully out of Dean, pulling off the condom and tying it off to toss it in the trash can beside the bed before curling up beside Dean and tugging him close. Dean let himself be enveloped in Cas' warm arms as Cas trailed soft kisses along the base of his neck. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Dean murmured, already feeling himself drifting towards sleep. 

“Mmm,” Cas mumbled in agreement. “You wanna get a shower?”

“In the morning,” Dean said softly. 

Cas smiled as he pulled the blankets over them, and they both fell quickly asleep. 


End file.
